La leyenda de Korra Libro 2: Desbalance
by YimmyRojas
Summary: Amón ha muerto pero sus ideales siguen más vivos que nunca. A pesar de que los Igualitarios se están extendiendo más alla de los límites de Ciudad Republica y Korra tema que alguien tome el lugar que dejo Amón es tiempo para preocuparse de algo mucho más peligroso. El clima está cambiando. Se avecina una tormenta.
1. Capitulo 1: Imprevisto

Amón ha muerto pero sus ideales siguen más vivos que nunca. A pesar de que los Igualitarios se están extendiendo más alla de los límites de Ciudad Republica y Korra tema que alguien tome el lugar que dejo Amón es tiempo para preocuparse de algo mucho más peligroso.

El clima está cambiando. Se avecina una tormenta. El avatar Aang le advierte a Korra de que un desbalance tanto en el mundo espiritual como el terrenal está ocasionando algo nunca antes visto. ¡Otro Avatar ha aparecido! ¿Qué reacción tendrá el mundo ante esta situación? ¿Cómo se ha formado otro Avatar y que intenciones tiene este al destruir gran parte del Reino Tierra?

La leyenda de Korra. Libro 2: Desbalance.

Capitulo 1

Imprevisto

Korra dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizo de puntillas. Acto seguido expulso de sus manos una llamara de fuego que destrozo el muñeco de paja que había en la esquina del campo. Se volteo hacia Tenzin y le sonrió con picardía.

¿Cómo lo he hecho? – le pregunto acercándose a él con un salto maestro -. ¡Dime que he avanzando, dímelo!

Tenzin le observo sin expresión alguna. Se aliso la túnica roja con amarillo y le dio la espalda. El sol se reflejaba en todo su esplendor en la cabeza calva de su maestro.

Cuando aprendas a no evaluarte a ti misma es que conseguirás mi aprobación – le respondió el hombre con la calma que caracteriza a un maestro aire -. Ya con esta es la decima vez que te lo repito.

Korra bufo por debajo. De la frustración contenida barrio toda la paja desperdigada en el campo con una sola ola de aire control.

¡Nunca consigo nada contigo! – le reclamo exaltándose -. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Derrote a Amón! ¿No significa eso algo?

Tenzin se le volvió con una mirada fiera. Se le acerco con pasos agigantados y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Korra. Esta no se aparto sino que lo observo con una mirada desafiante.

Nunca te regodees de tus logros. No son más que escalones hacia la superación.

Korra iba a replicar cuando la puerta del templo se abrió. Mako los observo con suspicacia al verlos tan cerca y con una tensión en aumento.

¿Qué hizo Korra ahora? – pregunto-.

¡Mako! – le soltó esta fulminándolo con los ojos -. ¿No te preguntaste que quizás fue Tenzin quien hizo algo esta vez?

Mako se encogió de hombros. Termino de descender los escalones que daban al campo y se acerco lo más deprisa que pudo. Entrego a Tenzin un rollo de pergamino al llegar.

Te lo envía Beifong – le dijo -. Dice que es urgente.

Tenzin desenrollo el pergamino y pareció palidecer al leerlo. Observo a Korra por unos momentos y después emprendió la carrera de nuevo hacia el templo.

¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Korra contrariada -. ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

No lo sé, Korra. Beifong no me dejo leerlo. ¿Crees que sea importante?

Korra no respondió. Camino junto a Mako de nuevo hacia el edificio y le tomo de la mano mientras lo hacían. Ahora que eran "novios" Korra se sentía más seguro. Habían superado esa etapa de indirectas y miradas escondidas y ahora podrían sentirse más seguros en la relación.

Korra no sabía que pensar de Tenzin. Desde la derrota de Amón había estado distinto, mas amargado que de costumbre y alejado de su familia. Korra lo había hablado con Pema y había confirmado sus suposiciones.

¿Dónde está Bolin? – le pregunto Korra abriendo la puerta del templo con una ventisca -.

Está averiguando porque nos eliminaron del torneo de Pro-Control. Al parecer, varios equipos se han quejado de que formemos pareja con "La Avatar".

Korra se detuvo. Había participado la temporada anterior en Pro-Control y… ¿Ahora es que los equipos se quejaban? Definitivamente había algo más en ese tema.

No me sorprende. Son unos cobardes. ¡Íbamos a ganar esta temporada!

Mako le sonrió y le beso en los labios. Fue más un leve roce que hizo que Korra se estremeciera.

¡Korra…! – Tenzin se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina donde Pema- con el cabello recogido y la barriga a punto de explotarle limpiaba los platos-. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Korra se separo de Mako avergonzada e intento disimular lo que había estado haciendo.

¿Qué pasa?

Tenemos que marchar hacia la Nación del Fuego. Algo ha sucedido.

Aquella noticia le cayó a Korra como un cubo de agua fría. Nunca había estado en la Nación del Fuego y le atemorizaba la idea de ir por una situación que no parecía ser segura.

¿Qué paso allá? – insistió en su pregunta -.

Te lo explicare en el viaje. Ya un barco nos está esperando para zarpar.

Entonces, te acompaño a despedirte – le expreso Mako a Korra besándole la mano -.

Tenzin se volvió a observarlo.

Tú vienes con nosotros – le revelo. Korra sonrió para sus adentros y observo a su novio con alegría -. Beifong te necesita. Ella también va a ir.

Bolin entro al apartamento que compartía con Mako y casi cae al tropezar con el marco. Se lanzo en la cama y soltó el aire contenido.

¡Los habían expulsado del torneo de Pro-Control! Podrían volver a participar solo si la Avatar Korra no formaba parte del equipo. Se revolcó en la cama, arrugando las sabanas cuando una hoja de papel cayó al suelo.

_Querido Bolin_

_He partido en una misión con Korra y con la teniente Beifong a la Nación del Fuego. Lamento el dejarte en Ciudad República pero quizás Asami y tú averigüen mas cosas sobre los Igualitarios. La muerte de Amón no los detendrá y Beifong ha ordenado que tomes mi lugar mientras yo no este. ¡Es tu oportunidad! _

_Saludos, Mako. _

Bolin se quedo plasmado al terminar de leer. Luego, soltó la carta y dio un grito de euforia acompañado de una tanda saltos por toda la habitación. Se dispuso a salir para contarle a Asami las nuevas noticias pero antes vislumbro entre las sabanas una placa de metal. La placa de Mako y que por los momentos iba a ser suya.

Capitulo 2

Una advertencia.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una advertencia

Capitulo 2

Una advertencia.

El barco avanzaba a una velocidad sorprendente. Tenzin se encontraba en la popa y con una agilidad en aire control creaba remolinos de vientos huracanados que hacían avanzar al barco más rápido de lo que se podía esperar. Korra estaba sujeta a una viga que se conectaba con el mástil mayor y sujetaba con la otra mano a Mako que estaba pálido.

Menos mal que no trajimos a Bolin – le grito a Korra entre los aullidos del viento -. ¡Ya todo el suelo estuviese sucio!

Korra disimulo una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de reír en aquel preciso instante.

¿Con este viendo en cuanto tiempo llegaremos? – pregunto Beifong saliendo de la cabina central y aferrándose a la primera correa que encontró -.

En unas horas – le respondió Tenzin sin dejar de hacer maniobras. Parecía ser el único que mantenía el equilibro -.

Korra entro a su dormitorio dando unos traspiés. Se apoyo de la pared y espero a que el barco se estabilizara para llegar hasta la cama. Se desvistió y tras ponerse una ropa más cómoda se metió entre las sabanas.

Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa sobre lo que encontraría en la Nación del Fuego. Sabia por sus estudios que dicha Nación había sido la que había comenzado la guerra hace muchos años. Zuko era el claro ejemplo de que el destino podía cambiarse. Korra quería eso. Ser el Avatar conllevaba mucho estrés y responsabilidad y no sabía cómo llevarlo. Quería ser normal pero a su vez no defraudar a sus antepasados.

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y de pronto sintió una presencia más en la habitación. Se incorporo con rapidez pero constato que estaba sola. Pero la presencia seguía ahí, en silencio e invisible.

Korra se asusto.

De improvisto, se vio rodeada por un manto negruzco sin nada a su alrededor salvo una figura etérea y azulada que estaba enfrente.

¡Avatar Aang! – exclamo Korra incrédula -.

El Avatar Aang le observo con una mirada impasible. La flecha en su cabeza calva que apuntaba hacia su frente resplandecía con una luz blanquecina. Estando el uno frente al otro se podía probar de qué variaban de estatura.

Hola de nuevo, Korra – la voz fue profunda y como si saliera a través de un túnel que provenía de las entrañas de la tierra -. No es de mi agrado el tener que comunicarme contigo en un momento como este. Vengo a advertirte de algo que esta fuera de tu conocimiento.

Korra frunció el ceño. Que fuera precisamente Aang quien viniera a advertirle no presagiaba nada bueno.

¿No es sobre los discípulos de Amón de que vienes a hablarme? -.

No. Ese es un problema que de seguro puedes solucionar. El inconveniente que nos concierne es mucho más peligroso. No sé si lo sientas, Korra, pero hay un desbalance en el mundo. El mundo espiritual está cambiando. Al igual que el terrenal.

¿Por qué? – quiso saber Korra sin entender nada de lo que le decía su antepasado -. ¿Qué es tan grave?

Cuando llegues a la Nación del Fuego busca en la Gran Biblioteca del palacio un libro escrito por el señor del fuego Sozin – le comenzó a explicar Aang a medida que su imagen comenzaba a deteriorarse -. Luego busca a Azula y ella te explicara lo que tienes que enten…

¿Ella me ayudara? – le grito Korra a una imagen ya desvanecida quedándose sola y acto seguido apareciendo en el camarote del barco nuevamente -. No lo creo – dijo para sí mismo.

Mientras Korra se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, el barco fue disminuyendo la velocidad. Korra se puso una túnica encima y salió a toda prisa del camarote.

Afuera, el cielo estaba rojo al igual que el mar pero se debía más al espectacular crepúsculo que a otro evento sobrenatural. Korra soltó un bufido al ver la bahía de forma arcada que daba la bienvenida a lo que era la Nación del Fuego. Una bahía cargada de edificios y casas de todos los tamaños, colores y forma de construcción. Desde su posición Korra pudo vislumbrar a los miles de viandantes que por ahí caminaban.

Más alla, después de ese desajuste de localidad, se alzaba una esplendorosa ciudad. Comparada con la bahía era como si perteneciera a otro mundo o si ambos fueran muy distintos. Los grandes edificios se alzaban impolutos entre las montañas que lo rodeaban y confería el aspecto de estar contemplando una gran _polis. _

¿Esa es la Nación del Fuego? – pregunto Korra anonadada -.

Una parte. Ha cambiado con el paso de los años. Podría considerarse como una segunda Ciudad República – le explico Tenzin llegando junto a ella -. Ahora es un país libre. Gracias a mi padre – añadió con cierto toque de nostalgia -.

Varios minutos después el barco dejo de expulsar vapor y atraco de manera lenta. Al descender los recibió una comitiva de trabajadores que cargarían sus maletas y los embajadores de la ciudad. Todos tenían el toque distintivo que caracterizaba a los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego. Tenían la piel más bronceada de lo normal, la nariz alargaba y una protuberante mata de cabello.

Bienvenidos. Y Bienvenida, Avatar Korra – le expreso un hombre gordo y protuberante adelantándose -. Es un honor tenerla en nuestras tierras.

¿El honor es mío? – dijo aquello en forma de pregunta porque no estaba familiarizada con los tratos formales -.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa. Les hizo una seña y avanzaron por sobre los tablones de madera que crujían a cada paso que daban. Korra estaba nerviosa. Aang le había dicho una cosa. Pero Tenzin le había dicho otra. Según, había una revolución de maestros fuego en pleno corazón de la ciudad avivada por los Igualitarios. Si no se controlaba a tiempo temían que pudiera expandirse y empeorar.

Korra busco con la mirada a Mako. Se sentía más segura con el cerca. Pero lo encontró al final de la procesión, a un lado de Beifong.

El suelo tembló. El polvillo del suelo se elevo en una nube etérea y una casucha que había al final del camino estallo en llamas. Korra se apoyo de Tenzin para no caer y su cara contrajo una mueca al ver a Maestros Fuegos comenzar a atacar todo acompañados por unos hombres ataviados con unos trajes ajustados y sendas mascaras de metal.

Los Igualitarios.


	3. Capítulo 3: Azula parte 1

Capitulo 3

Azula parte 1

Korra no espero a que el fuego se expandiera como serpiente en campo traviesa. Se lanzo sobre la primera casucha y con la majestuosidad de manejar el agua-control expulso un chorro de agua que impacto contra las llamas haciendo que estas disminuyeran de intensidad. Acto seguido, salto sobre los talones y aterrizo de pie detrás de un Igualitario.

Este se volvió con la rapidez de un rayo pero Korra fue más rápida. Con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que un hilillo de aire diera vueltas al hombre como si de una bailarina se tratara. Beifong hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y enrollo un pedazo de metal alrededor de las manos del hombre, mareado en el suelo.

Pero Korra no había sido la única que había entablado lucha. Los embajadores que habían venido a escoltarla parecían defender la Bahía porque luchaban sincronizados contra los maestros fuegos rebeldes.

Mako paso corriendo a su lado con una pequeña flama en las palmas de sus manos que en un segundo más tarde eran látigos de fuego de varios centímetros de largo. A Korra eso le había encantado de Mako. Su agilidad para pelear. ¡Era un experto!

Ya entendía porque Beifong lo había nombrado parte de la policía de la ciudad. Pero mientras Korra cavilaba en aquellos pensamientos inoportunos un golpe le impacto en la espalda. Soltó un quejido y aterrizo de rodillas.

Un Igualitario se alzaba imponente frente a ella. Korra intento hacer un movimiento pero no pudo. Estaba inmóvil. _¿Qué me pasa? _Se pregunto asustada y comenzando a desesperarse.

Justo cuando el Igualitario estaba alzando su mano enguantada un torrente lo lanzo al mar. Busco a su salvador con la mirada pero no podía deberse de otra persona sino de Tenzin.

¿Por qué no te defendiste? – le increpo su maestro acercándose a ella dentro de una esfera de aire que impedía que algo le tocara -. ¡No es un momento para ser débil, Korra!

Korra intento responder. Su palabra quedo a medias a una explosión lanzarla a la orilla del embarcadero. Aterrizo de costado y con una lluvia de astillas a su alrededor. El entorno parecía salido del infierno porque todo estaba en llamas y de escombros.

Tenzin seguía protegido dentro de su esfera de aire, Mako había protegido a Beifong con una muralla de fuego-control y los embajadores se habían defendido como habían podido. A la única que la explosión había tomado por sorpresa era a ella… y a los Igualitarios que estaban muertos en el suelo.

De los maestros fuego rebelde no había presencia.

¡Esto es inaudito! – exclamo rabioso el hombre gordo que los había recibido al bajarse del barco. Tenía una ligera cojera al caminar -. ¡Ya es el tercer ataque en la semana! El Rey tendrá que actuar.

Korra solo se limito a observarlo e inspeccionar si todos sus conocidos se encontraban sanos y salvo. Beifong estaba como si en verdad no hubiese habido pelea alguna, Mako estaba peinando el mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente y Tenzin le observaba. Korra forzó una sonrisa al verlo y él se la devolvió.

Tenzin, tengo que hablar contigo – Korra se lo llevo aparte de la comitiva que ya comenzaba a marchar por un sinuoso sendero que desembocaba en otro ya pavimentado -. El Avatar Aang me visito anoche.

Tenzin demostró su sorpresa. Oyó con atención el relato de Korra y todo lo que Aang le había contado. Cuando finalizo, una sombra oscura surcaba el rostro de su maestro. Unas cuantas arrugas aparecieron en los borde de los ojos.

Azula – dijo Tenzin con un deje de amargura en la voz y con la mirada perdida -. Yo dudo que esa mujer te ayude en lo que tengas que hacer Korra, pero si mi padre ha dicho que será asi es porque debe ser asi.

Korra asintió.

Si me permites, me gustaría primero buscar el libro en la biblioteca mientras tú te encargas de los preparativos para hablar con el Rey – le solicitud Korra con un hilillo de voz por temor a que Tenzin se sobresaltara -. ¿Puedo?

Solo no te metas en problemas, Korra. ¡Eres un imán para ellos!

La joven sonrió ampliamente. Ya su mente comenzaba a maquinar como resolvería todo y lo iba a hacer en compañía de Mako. El tenía un olfato especial para buscar cosas misteriosas ya que Aang no le había contado cómo se llamaba el libro de Sozin.

Cuando la comitiva ya comenzaba a enfilar el camino empedrado que daba directo al Palacio Real – un conjunto de torres, ventanas y arcos que le daban a la estructura un aire de elegancia suprema – Korra marcho junto a Mako y le conto su plan. El chico no pareció tan entusiasmado pero al final estuvo de acuerdo.

¿Qué te parece si visitamos primero a Azula? – le sugirió Mako acercándosele -. ¡Piénsalo, no sabemos qué libro es! Quizás ella pueda saberlo.

Korra lo pensó. Era una buena suposición. Aunque Aang no le había dicho que la visitara primero, el hacerlo podría funcionar.

Está bien. ¡Vamos!

La cárcel quedaba al pie de una montaña rocosa y de tierra árida. Ni un arbusto ni césped hacia de adorno. Korra sintió lastima de aquel lugar y su decadencia. La montaña se alzaba hasta donde su vista le permitía distinguirla y unos nubarrones grises rozaban el pico.

No quiso imaginarse quienes estarían dentro de la cárcel. Debía de ser gente que había violado grandes reglas y habían hecho cosas muy malas. ¿Cómo sería pasar tu vida en un lugar tan deshabitado como aquel?

Dentro olía a moho y estaba a oscuras. El carcelero le guio por pasillos laberinticos y poco iluminados, con las paredes de hormigón y las antorchas iluminando muy pocos lugares lo que le confería un aspecto lúgubre.

Korra tomo la mano de Mako. Aquel lugar le daba terror.

Esperen aquí, por favor – le indico el carcelero cuando ya se encontraban en una amplia habitación con tal solo una mesa en su centro -.

Salió por la puerta de acero inoxidable por la que habían entrado y la habitación quedo en silencio.

Korra tuvo la sensación de que era ella quien estuviera prisionera en aquel lugar. Desecho la idea cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Entro una mujer encorvada, con los mechones de cabello blanco desaliñados cayéndole tanto por la espalda y por el pecho. Sus ojos negros perforaron a Korra con una frialdad inexplicable. Llevaba el ropaje rudimentario de la cárcel que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa del mismo color: gris ceniza.

Vaya, vaya – la voz de la recién llegada perforo las paredes de la habitación. Era una voz apagada, cargada con el paso de los años -. ¡El Avatar mismo ha venido a visitarme!

Korra trago con dificultad. Solo alcanzo a pronunciar una palabra que siempre considero nunca pronunciar.

¡Azula…!

Continuara.


	4. Capítulo 4: Azula parte 2

Capítulo 4

Azula parte 2.

Asami termino de forzar la cerradura de la puerta de madera que daba al apartamento al que querían entrar ilegalmente y al hacerlo observo a Bolin con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Bolin, por su parte, le observo con cara de pocos amigos. No le agradaba la idea de que una chica si hubiera conseguido abrir la cerradura con tan solo un sujetador para el cabello cuando él lo había intentado en varias ocasiones.

Te dije que si podía – le expreso su acompañante moviendo su cabello con gracia -. Las mujeres no solo son para cocinar, Bolin.

El chico asintió distraído. Se apresuro a adelantarse a Asami y entro de primero en el apartamento con la linterna preparada.

Dentro estaba a oscuras. Por las ventanas abiertas se dejaba entrar un rectángulo de luz proveniente de la luna que confería a la habitación la soledad y el misterio con que estaba impregnada la habitación.

A Bolin cuando le habían ordenado que investigara aquel apartamento abandonado pero que estaba siendo utilizado aun por los igualitarios se lo había pensado dos veces. El ser el juguetón, el bromista del grupo lo hacía para no ser el valiente. ¡Ese puesto lo ocupaba Mako!

_Pero él no está y me toca a mi representarlo _pensó mientras apuntaba con la linterna a los rincones donde la luz de la luna no alcanzaba. Bajo la mirada hacia el bolsillo de la camisa, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde está su corazón, y vislumbro el brillo plateado de la placa de Mako. Que por los momentos le pertenecía. Sonrió al verla. Desde que se la había puesto había sentido que algo en él había cambiado. Se sentía… diferente.

¿Puedes dejar ya quieta esa placa? – le soltó Asami en más un tono burlón que uno recriminatorio -. Limítate a buscar.

Asami desapareció por el umbral de una entrada que daba hacia las habitaciones. Bolin podía distinguir la respiración agitada de la chica entre tanto silencio sepulcral.

Pero además de la respiración oyó algo más. Un silbido continúo. Inclino la cabeza y comenzó a andar por la habitación maloliente tan solo con su oído como guía.

Llego hasta un mueble viejo y destartalado. Lo empujo y se sobresalto al mueble chirriar contra el suelo.

¡Asami…! – grito a todo pulmón al observar la caja negra que había encontrado detrás de la habitación y que parecía estar viva. Respiraba. Subía y bajaba al compa -.

Asami llego junto a él y ni le dio tiempo de decir algo más porque de un salto se lanzaron por la ventana, cayendo junto a los fragmentos de vidrio que, a su lado, caían al vacio.

Korra desvió la vista. La mirada penetrante de Azula y el tan solo tenerla al otro lado del escritorio le hacía sentirse incomoda. No entendía el porqué ese comportamiento. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse incomoda delante de personas mayores.

_Aquello no es solo una persona mayor. Fue una princesa que hizo cosas muy malas _se dijo en un intento por calmarse.

No pensé que viviría para ver al siguiente Avatar – la voz de Azula la volvió a la realidad y Korra se obligo a verla -. ¡Cada Avatar ha contribuido a algo en el mundo, pero dudo que tú superes lo que hizo Aang!

Korra trago saliva. Le habían advertido que Azula era tenaz en decir las cosas sin pensarla y en afectar a quien afectara. No se debía dejar llevar por sus palabras.

Necesito tu ayuda – dijo al fin. Quería ir al grano para cuando antes salir de ahí -. Necesito encontrar un libro de Sozin que está en la gran biblioteca. Solo que no se su nombre…

La risotada de Azula le interrumpió. Una risa que se convirtió en un ataque de tos.

Korra aprovecho a estudiar a Azula. No aparentaba más de setenta y cinco años y a pesar de tener unos cuantos según sus cálculos no los aparentaba. Su rostro no estaba plagado de arrugas como el de Katara y su cabello tan poco era canoso. Solo unos cuantos mechones pero que en vez de darle el aspecto de una mujer que entraba en años le confería lo opuesto. Azula estaba en forma.

¿Crees que te ayudare? – le espeto la mujer limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con un pañuelo que le había traído el guardia -. ¿Qué mente tan ingenua tienes, Avatar? He pasado la mayoría de mi vida aquí… ¡Por culpa de Aang!

Korra se levanto sobresaltada ante el gripo de su contrincante ya que esta se había levantado con sorpresa. Korra observo a Mako que estaba repantigado con la pared en la esquina más lejana.

Era tu oportunidad de redimirte. Me imagino que aquí tuviste mucho tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que tu padre y tú hicieron. Pero veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Korra le hizo una seña a Mako para marcharse. Cuando estaban por salir de la habitación, la voz ya calmada de Azula los detuvo.

Te ayudare a encontrarlo. Solo si prometes que a cambio me das mi liberación. ¡Soy una anciana ya y quisiera pasar mis últimos años libre!

Korra se lo pensó. No dependía de ella el aceptar o no aquella petición pero ser el Avatar le confería ciertos beneficios.

Hablare con el Rey a ver qué puedo hacer – le dijo tras pensarlo -. Es un trato.

Azula asintió y sonrió para sus adentros. Había ganado algo tan fácilmente que cuando encontraran el libro Korra lamentaría el no haber ido a pedir ayuda al bibliotecario en vez que a ella.

Mientras habían caído, Bolin había hecho levantar un muro de la tierra que los había detenido en su caída. Asami había gritado al tiempo que una explosión sacudía el apartamento donde habían estado y el fuego zigzagueante se extinguía de a poco.

¡Había una bomba! – dijo la muchacha con el cabello despeinado y con el semblante de puro terror -. Estuvimos a punto de morir si no hubiese sido por ti, Bolin. ¡Eres mi héroe!

El chico se ruborizo y los nervios le atacaron.

Eso no fue una bomba – susurro al final tras calmarse -. No sé lo que era, pero bomba no. Estoy seguro.

Asami frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había sido entonces?

Tengo que buscar algo en los archivos – Bolin comenzó a andar con paso apresurado. Se volvió hacia Asami - ¿Vienes?

La chica asintió perpleja.

Tengo un computador en la empresa. Está conectado al Registro. Te puede funcionar.

Bolin estuvo de acuerdo y ambos enfilaron por calle mientras en la lejanía las sirenas comenzaban a sonar.

La Gran Biblioteca era un espacio que a Korra le había dejado con la mandíbula desencajada. Era de una arquitectura tan exquisita y de una elegancia tan refinada que nunca antes había visto algo asi. En el polo sur no había construcciones asi.

Observo atónita las inmensas y largas estanterías llenas de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y antigüedad posible. Se alzaban hasta el techo que terminaba en una cúpula con una perfecta claraboya por la cual se filtraba la luz rojiza del exterior.

Esto es precioso – le dijo a Mako que estaba tan maravillado como ella -.

Si, si. Los libros más antiguos están en la última sección – intervino Azula como con flojera e ironía -. Habrá tiempo para contemplaciones después.

Enfilaron por un pasillo elegante y con los pasos resonando en la cerámica que reflejaba todo el entorno. Korra sintió como si caminara por sobre un espejo.

En el último estante era donde estaban los libros gordos que parecían tener más de mil años por su desgastada encuadernación. Unos sobre y al lado de otros.

Ahora viene la parte buena – comenzó a decir Azula atrayendo la atención de los presentes -. Sozin no era un muy buen escritor. Por ello, solo escribió un solo libro – y señalo el tercer segmento de la estantería donde reposaba un libro con la encuadernación en rojo y las páginas amarillas.

Korra se pensó aquello. Encontrar el libro hubiera sido muy fácil. Por eso Aang le había dicho primero que encontrara el libro y ella en su terquedad y desconfianza había hecho las cosas al revés. Azula le había engañado. Prácticamente la había ayudado y ahora… tendría que negociar por su libertad.


End file.
